


Bathtime

by OverThereOnMars



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThereOnMars/pseuds/OverThereOnMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a very dirty boy and needs a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

The sound of running water hits his ears as he re-enters the bathroom with a fresh towel from the linen closet. He looks at the almost filled tub and turns the water off, then stands to void himself of his clothing. He quickly pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor, then begins to unbutton his jeans and in one swift motion his underwear and jeans were on the floor with his shirt. Jared then turns to the mirror and takes in all of his features, looking at everything from his stunning blue eyes to his toned chest to his cute butt then to the exceptionally large organ between his long slender legs. He sighs and turns toward the tub, and lifts his leg and dangles his foot over the tub to let his toes test the water, then plunges his whole foot in the water and shifts all his weight on it, then brings the other foot over the edge. he then sits down in the tub and lets the hot water engulf his body. He leans back and closes his eyes, then he lifts his hand out of the water to smooth his hair back and out of his eyes. His hand then slides back down across his chest, pinching a nipple before sliding further down and grasping the now throbbing hard organ between his legs. He began moving his hand up and down the length of his penis. Moans escape his mouth as his hand moves faster and faster till he explodes. He then opens his eyes to drain the tub and goes to bed.


End file.
